


Lost, But Found

by LaSho925



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Speed Racer (2008), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Maybe mpreg, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSho925/pseuds/LaSho925
Summary: Story is up for adoption. Harry grew up in a world of Racing and spies. He finds out the love he once thought was dead was actually alive. Will the renew their relationship while trying to find Speed and Spritle?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Up for adoption.

It was late, but she needed to come. She had seen it. A baby. Her nephew. Cara didn’t know what the circumstances were, as her visions weren’t that clear. They sometimes were, but sometimes they weren’t.

She had been getting visions for the past three days. All about a baby with green eyes and dark hair. A baby with Lily’s eyes. After she saw a location, she knew she had to come. Her magic and her intuition told her to come.

It was the same place she had arrived at so many years ago. It was a field on the outskirts of London. She had caused some trouble when she arrived, but she was trying not to have her nephew have the same trouble.

“How long before you go back to Tokyo?”

Cara turned to the man standing next to her. Nick Fury. He was next in line for the Director role in SHIELD. He was in charge of making sure everything was in order and no threat was coming to Earth,

“Hopefully, tomorrow afternoon. I want to get all the paperwork done in the morning.” She replied.

“Will you be claiming him as your son or nephew?” He continued.

“Nephew. But, I will raise him as if he is my son.” Cara said before turning towards the open field. Fury hummed as there was a glowing light.

When it died down, a baby was sitting in the field not too far from them. In his hands was the medallion Cara gave Lily. Cara rushed over and picked him up. She immediately ran diagnostic spells on him and nothing seemed to be the matter.

She heard soft footsteps and knew that Nick was coming closer to view the baby for himself.

“What is his name?” Nick asked. Cara looked to the baby who was making soft whimpering sounds.

“Harry. Harry Potter.” She responded. She had heard the name the first day she had her vision and it stuck with her.

“I hope everything is well with Lily, but I will take great care of you.” Cara said as she rocked him to sleep.

“I am ready now. I need to get everything fixed for him and I need to call my husband.” Cara said as she walked to the Quinjet. She hopes everything will turn out alright. She had seen some of Harry’s future and what she saw was heartache. Hopefully she will see something that would provide a better outcome for her nephew. He needed love and family and she would do the best she could to make it happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**2013**

How dare he. How dare that brat turn him down. Royalton thought as he paced his office. He offered him everything that money could buy, but in the end, he chose his old man. They would never be win a race, let alone the Grand Prix, with the car he has. He was interrupted by a knock on his door.

“What?” He yelled.

The door opened slowly and one of his secretaries walked in. “I’m sorry to bother you, sir, but there is a group of men wanting to speak with you. They say it is urgent.”

Arnold heaved a sigh before motioning for her to bring them in. She quickly disappeared before four men came in. They were all finely dressed.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Arnold asked in agitation.

“My name is Alexander Pierce and I want to strike up a deal.” One of the men said as he stepped forward.

“Why would I do that?” Arnold sneered at him.

“Because we are both after the same thing.” Alexander said as he looked to one of his men, who stepped forward handing him an envelope.

Alexander walked over to him while opening the envelope. “About ten years ago, I had a brother who died in Casa Cristo. You may have heard of him, Jameson Pierce.”

Arnold looked to him with open curiosity. “Yes, He was owner of a rival company before Togokahn took over. He was also one of the top racers for the company.”

Alexander smiled. “Yes, well the thing was that his body was never found, until now.” He said while handing over the papers.

Arnold took them and looked them over. They were autopsy reports and pictures. He skimmed through the pictures and paused.

“Isn’t this…”

“The grave of Rex Racer? Yes, it is. I had some questions about that crash. Two vehicles involved, but only one body. You don’t know how many connections I had to go through to get the body exhumed.” Alexander said.

“If your brother was assumed to be Rex Racer, then where is the real Rex Racer?” Arnold asked.

“That is the million-dollar question. I have an idea of who it may be, and I am willing to make a deal.” Alexander replied.

“And what would that be?” Arnold asked.

“I will help you get rid of Speed Racer and in exchange I will help make sure that your cars get the best technology available.” Alexander said.

“I am able to get the best.” Arnold said.

“Not without government approval, you can’t. I can get you that approval.” Alexander stated.

Arnold looked to him and then down at the papers. Having that brat gone did sound promising.

“We have a deal.” Arnold said reaching out to shake Peirce’s hand. Alexander smiled.

“Nice doing business with you, Mr. Royalton.” Alexander said as he shook the man’s hand.

***

Pain. That was the first thing that registered on Speed’s mind. He groaned as he tried to sit up. What happened? He thought as he rubbed his head. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a room. A room that wasn’t his own or a part of his home.

He thought back, he remembered doing the race in Fuji and never placed. He then remembered having breakfast with his family the day afterward. And a group of men came in. He shot up and looked around in a panic. He went to the door and found it locked.

“You won’t be able to get out.”

Speed turned to his left. A screen on the wall that showed a man.

“Who are you and what have you done to my family?” Speed asked.

“I am Alexander Peirce and I wouldn’t worry about your family. They’re fine, well your parents at least.” The man replied.

“What have you done with Spritle?” Speed asked in anger.

“Nothing, as long as you are cooperative.” Alexander said.

Speed thought about it. He didn’t want to, but his family would be in trouble. He sighed. “Fine, I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t hurt my family.” Speed said.

“Good. You’ll be a good addition.” Alexander said before disconnecting. Speed dropped to his knees in sadness. What was he going to do?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know Trixie's mom's name so I made it up, and I also made up that she was Lily's sister. So that makes Harry and Trixie cousins.


End file.
